Isa's Smile
by ChronicLegCramp-Since'99
Summary: Isa gets a wake up call from his best friend, Lea. LeSa :P


**Isa's Smile**

**A Kingdom Hearts One-Shot by ChronicLegCramp-Since'99**

Pairing: LeSa

*Disclaimer: All characters and places belong to SquareEnix and Disney, respectively*

* * *

"Isa! I~sa…come on! Wake up!"

The boy with the spiked back, pastel blue hair, wearily opened one of his eyes. Lea was leaning over him, all spiky, pillar-box red hair and manic, emerald green eyes.

"What, Lea?"

"I wanna get some sea-salt ice-cream," the redhead tugged on a lock of Isa's blue hair.

"And what has that got to do with me?" the blue haired boy opened his other eye and fixed his best friend with a grass green glare.

"You're coming with me," Lea replied, as sure of himself, as always. Isa pulled himself up with a sigh and glanced around the room. It was eight o'clock in the morning.

"How did you get in here?" he asked, not bothering to point out that it was decidedly, too early in the morning to be thinking about ice-cream.

"The window- like always," Lea answered, sitting back on his heels, as he watched the blue haired boy pinch the bridge of his nose. "Come on, Isa. Lets go, lets go, lets go!" instead, the person in question lay back down and closed his eyes.

"You go, I'm staying here." He could practically hear Lea pouting, as he settled back into his cosy blanket. He heard the redhead release a dramatic sigh and then stretch out next to him. "I thought you were getting ice-cream?" he half-mumbled, sleep already returning to claim him.

"It's no fun without you…" the redhead murmured, shifting position. Isa felt a weight to his torso and sleepily, looked down to see that his friend was resting his pointy chin on his chest and staring out of the window. Isa's eyes widened fractionally at the intimate gesture, but felt a small smile tug at the corners of his lips.

"What are you smiling about?" grass green met emerald. The blue haired boy shrugged, the ever-present, stoic expression returning to his face. "You can't hide it now- I've already seen it,"

"Do you remember when you pushed me out of that tree and I dislocated my arm?" Isa said, as he fumbled with the stud in his pixie-like ear.

"I didn't push you! It was an accident," Lea insisted adamantly, paling at the memory.

"You looked as if I'd nearly died," Isa continued, eyebrows arching.

"Yeah, well, what about it?" the redhead fidgeted, looking anywhere but at his friend.

"You kept saying something to me, over and over again, though I had a concussion and I couldn't understand you…what were you saying?" Lea looked as white as a sheet, as he sat up straight and angled his body away from Isa.

"Nope- can't remember."

"Oh…" the blue haired boy sat up as well, giving the redhead a side long look. Without thinking, he lifted a hand and began to trace the outline of Lea's shoulder blade with his index finger; the redhead froze, but didn't move away. "You even cried that day, I was so surprised. I thought you only hung out with me because there was no one else."

"That ain't true!" Lea protested, swinging around to face Isa. "You looked so…stony. I wanted to make you smile- lighten up, ya know?"

"Oh…" a rosy blush bloomed upon the blue haired boys cheeks, and he immediately looked down at his hands, folded in his lap.

"To make you smile- make you happy- is all I ever want," Lea spoke gently as he lifted Isa's face, in the palms of his hands. Isa's grass green eyes widened infinitesimally as he looked up and into Lea's emerald gems. "D'ya know why that is?"

"No…" the blue haired boy shook his head, looking like a naïve, little kid, trying to understand the concept that Santa Claus wasn't real.

"Because…" Lea moved his mouth so that it was now hovering beside Isa's left ear; a deep shudder ran through the blue haired boy. "…you're a pain in the ass when ya in a bad mood!" Isa instantly shoved the redhead away, scowling, as his friend laughed at him.

"Get lost, Lea!" the blue haired boy growled, face bright red, rolling over and half-hid, half tried to suffocate himself, in his pillow.

"Come on, Isa," Lea attempted to coax his friend out of his frosty silence, by massaging his shoulders. "I was kidding!" the only response was a 'Hmpf'; the redhead sighed and rolled his eyes. Leaning over and tucking Isa's blue hair behind his ear, the redhead whispered three words. Isa turned around so fast that the Lea nearly fell off the bed.

"What?" the blue haired boy sounded breathless, even to his own ears.

"Ya heard me," Lea replied, sticking his tongue out at his friend.

"I…"

"You're not smiling…" the redhead suddenly registered, brow furrowing in something more than disappointment. Isa made a frustrated noise and then drew Lea to him by the collar of his black t-shirt. His lips connected with his friends, desperately.

"Whoa," the redhead murmured, once they'd pulled away.

"I was smiling, you idiot," Isa said, a hand gripping Lea's chin, as he gazed intently, into his eyes. "I am always happy: when I'm with you." And then Lea understood; his smile, was Isa's smile. His happiness, was Isa's happiness. His love, was Isa's love.

"Ya know, I really like your smile," he said softly, arms wrapping around Isa's neck and fingers stroking the smooth skin they found there.

"I know you do." And the blue haired boy captured the redhead's mouth once again, as the morning sun shone golden rays down on them, through the window.


End file.
